Beck Brothers
by Tygar503
Summary: Jonah and his little Brother Avi have some Brotherly bonding and Cyrus Joins him SMUT


Jonah walked into his bedroom he shared with his brother Avi and he closed the door, he unbuttoned his Jeans and Lowered them to the ground and walked out of them, he then took his underwear off and stepped out of them

Jonah went onto his bed and started to Stroke his Dick thinking about all the hot guys and girls at his school

The door opened and Jonah almost had a mini heart attack he stopped jerking off and looked at the door and saw his younger brother Avi standing there with a big grin on his face

"You Started without me?" Avi asked

"Come Join me bro" Jonah said

Avi took his pants off quicker then Jonah thought was possible he was naked from the waist down as he always went commando, he joined Asher on his bed and grabbed Asher's Cock and began to jerk it off for a few seconds before leaning in and putting the first inch in his mouth and slowly began to take all of his big brother's 7 inch erection into his mouth and gave Jonah a blowjob

Jonah started to moan as he grabbed a near by bottle of lube and squirted some on his hands as he began to finger Avi's Bum first inserting one finger then two, then three and soon he had four fingers inside Avi he finger fucked Avi as Avi sucked him off

Soon Avi's Dick sucking skills was rewarded with Jonah shooting his cum into Avi's Mouth Avi swallowed it all

Avi Grabbed his brother's penis and stroke it a bit so it would remain hard

"What position do you want to fuck me in?" Avi asked as if it was the most casual question in the world

"Any position is good, we can do whatever you want" Jonah replied

Avi thought about this for a second before knowing what he wants

"Lie down Jonah i wanna ride you" Avi said and Jonah listened and laid down

Avi took hold of Jonah's Boner and slowly lowered himself fully onto his brothers erection

He waited a moment before he began to ride the dick inside him which made both beck brothers moan

"Dude this is why i love sharing a room with you, acess to your mouth and ass" Jonah said

"And i get acess to that Dick of yours" Avi added

The door opened up and Avi stopped Riding Jonah as both beck brothers looked at who was in the doorway

They noticed it was Cyrus goodman and he walked in and closed the door

"You guys are having sex, thats disgusting i can't believe this"

Cyrus said shocked

"Come on dude you always do this when you see me and Avi having Sex, even though you have sex with me and Avi almost as much as me and Avi have sex with each other" Jonah said

"Yeah man i mean i literally just sucked you off this morning" Avi added

"Yeah i just thought it was Funny" Cyrus said

"Now come here so i can Blow you again i miss your dick" Avi said as he began to ride Jonah again slowly at first as Cyrus undressed and walked beside Avi and offered his dick to Avi who took it in his mouth and began blowing Cyrus

"This is when Avi is the happiest when he is filled with cocks" Jonah said

Avi took the dick out of his mouth and said "You make me sound like a slut"

"With all the sex you and i have you are a slut, not that its bad, hell with all the sex i have with you and Cyrus plus with other people from school i am a slut and so is Cyrus, its fine" Jonah said

"Yeah like in the school bathroom i sucked Marty off in one of the stalls" Cyrus added

"Oh okay then" Avi said before sucking Cyrus off again

This went on for a few minutes before they both shot their loads into avi

Avi got off Jonah and Jonah walked up to Cyrus and whispered something into Cyrus' ear while grabbing and stroking Cyrus' dick

Soon after Jonah was getting drilled from behind by Cyrus doggy style

Avi saw this and went onto the bed and he positioned himself under Jonah so he could blow Jonah as Jonah was getting pounded

"Oh Fuck thats so hot" Cyrus moaned as he pumped his length into the older beck brother

"oh God Cy you are so, ugh so good at this" Jonah moaned, and while he would of loved for Cyrus to go faster and harder as he loved when the guy's fucking his ass went fast and hard Cyrus wasdifferent he was more gentle as he didn't want to hurt anyone he was fuckAviing even if they told him multiple times they can take it

"Avi you are like a expert Cock Sucker ,you should do this for money" Jonah Moaned

Avi Took his Mouth off of Jonah's penis and said "i like Dick too much for that" and then resumed blowing Jonah

Your ass is so freaking good, it feels like its milking my dick" Cyrus moaned

Jonah shot his load into avi's mouth

Avi took his mouth off of Jonah's Boner and watched Cyrus fuck Jonah a minute later Jonah's ass was flooded with cum from Cyrus

Cyrus pulled out and gave Jonah the bottle of Lube and said "use this to prep my ass for you to Fuck me, ill suck you off while i do it

"and i can Blow Cyrus" Avi happily said as they all got in Position and started

Soon Cyrus' Ass was properly Lubed and Jonah laid down on the bed and s'oon Cyrus was riding Jonahs Cock and Avi was Resuming his BlowJob on Cyrus

"Dude i gotta fuck Avi's ass after this" Cyrus said

"Hell yeah dude, what about this, You Fuck Him Doggy Style and i go in front of him and he sucks me off" Jonah Suggests"

"Hell yeah man, now lets switch poisitions as im kinda tired" Cyrus saids

They Switched Positions and Now Cyrus was getting his ass rammed doggystyle by Jonah as Avi was Under him sucking Him off

Cyrus was in Heaven, Jonah's 7 inches striking his prostate and making him moan and he had Avi Sucking his Dick who was really good at it

When Cyrus got the text from Avi, he thought it would Just be a quickie and he would be looking for someone else to have sex with, like Walker or Reed but that would not be required

Cyrus heard Jonah's Moaning and how different it is now and he moaned knowing it meant Jonah was close to cumming, Cyrus hoped Jonah would last a little Longer as he loved getting Fucked bt Cyrus ass was soon filled with Jonah's sperm

Jonah soon pulled out and everyone switched positions again and now Avi was in the middle of the bed with a dick in both ends, he like Cyrus was in Heaven but it was better for Avi as Avi Loved dick more then cyrus did he was insatiable infact one saturday when Jonah was taking care of Avi while there parents were away for the day Jonah and himself had sex multiple times, so much infact that the last couple of times Jonah Cummed nothing came out and Avi loved every second

Jonah loved that no matter what he always had a mouth or ass for his cock, not that he only thought of Avi as a ass and Mouth

Cyrus pumped his dick nonstop into Avi's Well used bum and Jonah pumped his Cock into Avis Well trainned Mouth this went on for a while untill they both shot cum into Avi

Cyrus pulled out as Avi turned around and began blowing Cyrus he waitdd for Jonah to start Fucking his ass and when he felt the similar sensation of a dick in him and happily moanedWhen he was fucking or getting fucked by Cyrus it was slower and gentler then usual but with Avi it was different Avi could take it no matter how fast or slow he was and it did not matter how rough it was and Jonah knew he also knew that after he and Cyrus cummed the sesx would be over so he fucked Avi's ass as fast and Hard as he possibly could

Cyrus loved hearing the sound of skin on skin as he watched Jonah pump his cock into Avi while He pumped his dick in and out of Avi's Talented Mouth

This was too much for cyrus as he soon shot his load one final time and pulled his dick out and eatched Avi and Jonah have sex

"How the fuck can you stilll be this tight after all the times you have had this ass fucked" Jonah said as he increased his speed and soon enough he shot his load into Afi

"Avi, do you want me to jerk you off?" Jonah asked as was tradition after Jonah finished fucking Avi

"no thanks i'm good i actually shot my load twice when i was getting Fucked doggystyle" avi said as he revealed he had a hands free cum

The three of them got dressed

"i am gonna go home and shower, thanks for today" Cyrus said as he got dressed

"Anytime" the Beck Brothers stated at the same time

"Bye, and remember to drink lots of water to rehydrate" Cyrus said as he left

Jonah Smiled not knowing anyone else who would be as concerned for someone hydration especially after a threesome

"Avi you take a shower while i clean the sheets they are stained with Cum"

A/N: well this was my longest chapter how did you all Enjoy it?


End file.
